


A Gift for a Goddess

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Immortal Creatures, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Piper has head the legends of the goddess in the woods who will grant you immortality for a gift that pleases her. Piper is determined to win immortality if she can only find the perfect gift.
Relationships: Melinda May/Agent Piper
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	A Gift for a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> AU August day 8 coming in with an immortal creatures AU

Legend said that somewhere, hiding deep in the forest, lived a goddess. If you gave the goddess a gift that pleased her, she would grant you immortality. However, this goddess was very difficult to please. Many had tried to win her over, but few, if any, had ever succeeded. 

Piper was determined to be one of those few.

Isn’t that what every person wanted? To have unlimited time on this planet? It was definitely what Piper wanted. Ever since she had heard about the goddess Melinda, Piper knew that she was going to live forever.

First though, she had to figure out what to give Melinda.

Piper walked through the woods carefully, looking for any trace of a goddess. She wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for, but it turned out a goddess isn’t that hard to find. Soon Piper stumbled upon a clearing where a small group of people were chatting and laughing surrounding a very bored looking woman.

Piper almost gasped when she saw the woman in the center. That had to be Melinda. It just had to. She was the most beautiful thing Piper had ever seen.

The other people around her tried to entertain her, but Melinda was having none of it. Piper watched them for hours, then realized that she needed to leave now if she was going to make it home before dark. She knew she’d be back though.

She went into the woods to spy on Melinda every day for a month. Piper saw many people trying to give Melinda gifts. One man offered her a bottle of something. Melinda accepted the bottle but sent the man on his way. It clearly wasn’t what she was looking for.

One couple came and offered Melinda some sort of small animal-like thing. The couple showed her how you could wind it and let it run around for you. Once again Melinda accepted the gift but sent the couple off with nothing.

A woman came and offered to race Melinda. This seemed to interest Melinda the most out of everything, but in the end she easily won the race and was bored once more. It may not have gotten the woman immortality, but it did give Piper a good idea.

Piper went home and began training as much as she could. For months she worked on her plan. She knew exactly what a bored goddess like Melinda would want.

When she was ready, Piper marched through the woods to meet Melinda. This was the first time she was seeing Melinda up close, and it was very distracting. If she had been beautiful from afar, she was absolutely incredible up close. Her dark hair shimmered in the sun, cascading over her shoulders in waves. She seemed to give off a light of her own. Melinda was indeed everything you would expect a goddess to be.

Melinda looked at Piper wearily. “Let me guess, you want immortality?”

Piper realized her jaw had dropped. She quickly closed her mouth and said, “Yes. I brought you something.”

“Of course you did,” Melinda said. “Go on then, show me what you brought.”

Piper handed Melinda one of the sticks she was carrying.

Melinda stared at the object in her hand. “You’re giving me a stick?”

“No,” Piper said. “I’m giving you a stick to spar me with.”

“You want to spar with me?” Melinda gave Piper a tight smile. “This is definitely a first.”

“Do you accept?”

Melinda stood up and let her robes drop. Underneath she wore a very form fitting outfit. “Why not?”

Piper closed her eyes to ground herself. She launched herself at Melinda and quickly found that they were face to face. Melinda hadn’t really tried to hold Piper off at all.

“My,” Melinda said, “you are serious about this.” With that Melinda threw herself into the fight. 

Melinda was incredibly good, but she was also a bit slow. Piper supposed Melinda hadn’t had to fight anyone in a very long time. After a bit, Piper had Melinda pinned under the tip of her stick on the floor.

“What do you say?” Piper asked. “This match to me?”

“This match?” Melinda asked as Piper gave her a hand up. 

“Oh yes. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Melinda looked pleased. “Until tomorrow then.”

Piper returned every day for a month. They sparred everyday, the sessions growing longer and longer. They traded off wins. Some days Piper had the advantage, other days it was clear Melinda was in a different class. 

Piper and Melinda also began to spend more and more time together not fighting. They talked and talked about all the things Melinda had seen through the years. Piper then provided interesting gossip from the village.

Finally, one day Melinda said, “You have indeed given me the greatest gift that has ever been offered to me. You have earned immortality from me. But I will give it to you on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Piper asked.

“You must return here for a month every year to spar with me again,” Melinda said.

Piper took a deep breath. “I don’t accept your terms.”

Melinda looked shocked. “What do you mean you don’t accept my terms?”

“I don’t want to just see you once every year. I want to stay here with you. All the time.”

“You want to stay here with me all the time?” Melinda asked slowly. She walked slowly toward Piper. Melinda leaned in, and their lips met.

Piper melted into her goddess. Piper could admit to herself that she had grown to love Melinda, but she had never thought that it might be possible that Melinda felt that way for her too.

After relishing this moment, Piper pulled away. “So is that a yes?” she asked.

* * *

Legend said that somewhere, hiding deep in the forest, lived a goddess and her wife. If you gave them a gift that pleased them, the goddess would grant you immortality. However, this goddess and her wife were very difficult to please because they had found everything they really wanted in each other. 


End file.
